


strawberry sweet sundays

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: Kyungsoo loves Sunday, because Sundays meant their usual strawberry pancakes and waking up his favorite boys.





	strawberry sweet sundays

**Author's Note:**

> hello, a kadi fic for all of you uwu <3  
> inspired by events from exo ladder <3333 and sehunnie being a baby <33333333333  
> my nth attempt at fluff hahaha
> 
> ps. not thoroughly edited please be gentle with me

Kyungsoo wakes up at 8 am.

Sunlight is peeking through the blackout curtains that he and Jongin bought when they started living together 4 years ago. The light seeping through the star shaped holes scattered around the curtain make it seem like they were in their own little universe.

Kyungsoo shifted, rousing from his position and carefully removing Jongin’s hand on his waist. Jongin knew Kyungsoo can’t sleep when it’s cold. And even though the floor heating is enough for them to survive the winter, Kyungsoo gets cold easily these days, so Jongin took the liberty to be Kyungsoo’s warm safety blanket. 

Kyungsoo grabbed his phone for light and he quietly made his way around the bed, pressing a light kiss on his sleeping husband’s forehead before adjusting the blanket higher. Jongin will sure get grumpy again when he wakes up without Kyungsoo on his side. Kyungsoo laughed at the thought.

Kyungsoo washed his face and quickly went through with his usual morning routine before going to their son’s bedroom to check on him. Their son has the same blackout curtains as them, and Kyungsoo had to turn on the bedside lamp to see clearly, emitting a warm orange light across the room. Sehun was sleeping in a fetal position with his mouth opened slightly and his Bichon Frise plushie, whom he calls Vivi, in his arms. His Iron Man pajamas were hitched a bit higher, exposing his small tummy. The baby blue blanket was bunched on the side. Kyungsoo cooed at the sight and went back to their room to get his phone, so he could take a snapshot of that moment and show it to Jongin later. He knows his husband will set that as his phone lockscreen. He could finally replace Sehun’s very first photo -- when Jongin saw him for the first time -- with a latest one, but he knows that photo will always be Jongin’s favorite. 

After taking a photo, he made his way to Sehun’s bed and made sure the blanket covered Sehun’s form. Just like Kyungsoo, Sehun gets cold easily, but he didn’t understand why Sehun took off his blanket sometimes. 

Kyungsoo went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. He made their Sunday usual, strawberry pancakes and hot chocolate to go with the cold weather. He made sure to make the pancakes extra fluffier because Sehun liked it that way, and his son’s blinding toothy smile is always a reward.

He finished at 9:11 am.

Kyungsoo wakes Jongin, slightly tapping the younger male on his nose. And when Jongin refused to budge, he peppered him with kisses all over his face, which made Jongin giggle a bit before opening his eyes.

“Good morning, Soo.”

“Good morning, Nini. Let’s wake Sehun?”

He helped Jongin stand up, going to Sehun’s room hand in hand but not before Jongin decided to drape his body on Kyungsoo’s back, his hands resting on the smaller male’s tummy and his face buried on Kyungsoo’s neck. They looked like penguins waddling their way to the smaller penguin’s room. 

Sehun was still sleeping in a fetal position, but snuggling on Vivi’s stomach. He had a little pout on his face.

“Hunnie looks so cute.” Jongin whispered, his face propped on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I don’t want to wake him.”

“I don’t want to wake him either.” Kyungsoo said in response. “But Hunnie needs to eat.”

They sat beside Sehun’s bed, Kyungsoo booping his son’s nose. Sehun is ticklish on the nose.

Kyungsoo inched his face closer, giving an Eskimo kiss on his son’s nose. “Hunnie, baby, wake up. I made breakfast.”

Sehun stirred for a bit before opening his eyes. He sat and rubbed his eyes in confusion, his lips formed a pout, just like Jongin. Kyungsoo wants his son to be a baby forever.

“P-Papa… Soo… Daddy N-Nini…” Sehun said, before making his way over to Kyungsoo to hug him. 

Kyungsoo lets out a small sound. His son is getting bigger now. Sehun is 3 years old, and a bit on the chubby side, and a hugger.

Sehun buried his face on his Papa’s neck, before reaching out his hands to Jongin who is looking at them fondly. 

“Daddy Nini… Hug...” Sehun whispered sleepily, and Jongin curled his arms around Kyungsoo and Sehun, resting his hands on his husband’s growing bump.

“Sehun, Papa made us strawberry pancakes.” Jongin said as he lifted one of his hands to brush his son’s hair which is getting a little longer. Sehun hummed, placing his chubby hand on his Daddy’s face.

“Hunnie still sleepy…” Sehun replied and Kyungsoo chuckled, eliciting a lovely vibration that has Jongin laughing too.

“Okay, okay. Let me carry you to the kitchen.” Jongin took Sehun from Kyungsoo as they stood up; their son immediately curled his arms and legs around his Daddy as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Look at him,” Kyungsoo said as Jongin sets Sehun down on his designated stool, their son immediately grabbed his fork to get a piece of the pancake. “He just really wants you to carry him. You’re so whipped.” 

Jongin laughed at that. He settled beside Kyungsoo who is now putting chocolate syrup on Sehun’s pancake. 

“Papa Soo, when can I play with Minnie?” Sehun asked as he chomped down his pancake, a chocolate smear on his little mouth.

“Minnie?” Jongin asked in confusion.

“Baby!” Sehun said excitedly. “Baby is Minnie!”

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo, and his husband had his face scrunched into a smile. His eyes were turned into little crescents and his cheeks were bunched up. Jongin is really lucky to have Kyungsoo.

“Sehun called him Minnie once, after watching The Three Musketeers.” Kyungsoo explained to a confused Jongin, referring to his 6 month-old bump. Kyungsoo’s due in March, and he can’t wait to see his bundle of joys together. “Sehun calls him like that ever since.” 

Kyungsoo turned to Sehun and cleaned him with a tissue placed on their table; his son gave out a toothy smile in thanks. Jongin then went to Sehun and attacked him with tickles, along with the lines of “you named him after Minnie Mouse didn’t you?” Sehun shook his head in disagreement, but the mischievous smile on his face says otherwise. The house is filled with laughter and giggles from his boys, and despite the harsh, cold weather outside, Kyungsoo feels warm. 

He really loves Sundays.


End file.
